Brazilball
Federative Republic of Brazilball |nativename = : República Federativa da Brasilbola : Pindorama |founded = September 9, 1822 - Present November 15, 1889 |onlypredecessor = Empire of Brazilball |predicon = Brazilian Empire |successor = Imperial Brazil HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEBRBRBRBRBR |image = |caption = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |government = Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic |personality = HUE, Happy, Energetic, Friendly, Funny, Party animal and Football Lover HUEHUEHUE |language = Portuguese Tupi-Guarani |type = Latin American |capital = Brasíliaball |affiliation = BRICSbricks OASball Mercosurball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism (majority for while) Protestantism(majority soon?) Atheism Spiritism |friends = Almost all countryballs Father Angolaball Cabo Verdeball East Timorball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball São Tomé and Príncipeball Mozambiqueball Uruguayball USAball Franceball BRICSbrick NATOball Cubaball Germanyball (sometimes) Palestineball |enemies = Racist bitch 7-1 (only in football, sometimes) Israelcube Bully of my brother Criança Mimada (MERCOSUR STRONK!) Tiny little shits French Guianaball Dominican Republicball Paraguayball Kosovoball Assad ISISball Venezuelaball North Koreaball Formerly: Portuguese Empireball United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball Argentine Confederationball Riograndenseball Juliana Republicball Soviet Unionball Empire of Japanball Nazi Germanyball |likes = HUE, brazilian memes (I´m the most meme maker of the world HUEHUEHUEBRBR), Guarana Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball) corruptions, racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, Brazilian music (Carmem Miranda, Anitta, MCs Zaac & Jerry, Cidinho E Doca, Gustavo Lima, Michel Teló, Tom Jobim, Vinicius de Morais, Banda Carrapicho, Priest Fábio de Melo, Zeca Pagodinho, Thiaguinho, Sepultura, Legião Urbana, Pitty, Pablo Vittar, DJ Alok, Kasino), rainforests and FUTEBOL!!!!!! coffee, stronk past, Spanish speaking countries despite speaking Portuguese, Plant man (Megaman 6), Silvio Santos (Brazilian entrepreneur, media tycoon and television host), Cobertores Parahyba, The World Cup, r.i.p. germany 2018 world cur!!! |hates = Nazis, Not Hue Hueing, when losing to Argentinaball in Futebol, Separatists, losing to Germanyball in Futebol, his presidents: namely Lebanese thief, populist thief and dumb woman Michel Temer, Dilma Rousseff and Lula, Colombia being more popular in coffee, Shitty Argentinian Ripoffs, Animated knock-offs (TO HELL WITH YOU VIDEO BRÍNQUEDO HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!) |predecessor = Empire of Brazilball |intospace = Yes, I'm not Poland!!! HUE HUE HUE!!! |bork = Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Football Football |food = Feijoada and brigadeiro |status = In crisis ... our president accused of bribery, and former president, Lula, arrested. Despiste the bad news, I can at least HUEing in the World Cup ... what... those colors ... Germany don't hurts me please ( Belgiumball reply: I am Belgium!!!). I don't believe that I lost to that waffle ... at least my economy is breaking good and will of have presidential elections this year. |notes = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ����}}Brazilball, also known as the Federal Republic of Brazil is a sovereign state and federal republic in South America. He is made up of 26 federal states and 1 federal district being his capital Brasiliaball, giving him a total area of 8.5 million square kilometers and making him the fifth-largest country in the world. He is the most populous country in South America,and the second most populous country in the Americas, and is the fifth most populous country in the world with 207.000.000 people, and is the thirty-second most popular human migration destination. He is a member of BRICS, OAS, and the United Nations. Brazil is also a major non-NATO ally in South America along with Argentinaball. With his growing economy, he has been able to join the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club made up of only the 19th largest economies in the world and the EU. Brazil is often portayed as a potential superpower, due to his large influence. With his enormous amount of natural resources, including a tenth of the world's fresh water, the largest remaining rainforest, and a valuable supply of ores and minerals, Brazil seems all set to lead the way in tackling the environmental problems we face. However in terms of military power, he lacks many of the sufficient military resources required for becoming the next superpower, despite being the strongest country in South America. Recently, he ran into problems with truck drivers. His national day is September 7th. Personality He was known for his hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the samba. Though, he can become too happy and loud and lose all manners to start a HUE party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have much known enemies than the friends, but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. And also he likes soccer a lot, what makes you relationship be cold since your 7x1 with Germanyball, but he defeated him in the Olympics of Rio 2016 and now is all okay. Apparently, Brazilball believes he can into the sport of curling, he challenged Canadaball for a spot at the 2018 world men's championships in Las Vegasball (Canadaball swept him in three games). History Brazilball was born as 3ball, and lived in peace until 1500, when Kingdom of Portugalball came and showed a mirror, Brazil loved the mirror, so he let Portugalball adopt him, and then, he became Portuguese Brazilball. 'Invasions! ( 1500 )' Spanish Empireball saw everything and started trying to negotiate with Portugalball to get Brazil's guard. However, Portugalball denied, and a tension started between the two iberian brothers. A War was just a matter of time .... But, the two brothers signed a treaty, and Brasiball's Clay was divided in Portuguese and Spanish control, meanwhile the Brazilball was planting sugar cane with the work of 8ball, your slave. Meanwhile, in Europe, Netherlandsball was poor and did not have any colony, so he decided to invade Brazilball's clay and take to himself, but Portugal got pissed, and crushed the Dutch and kicked him out of South America. Franceball also tried to invade Brazilball, and Portugal crushed him too, Portugal bravely fought to defend his biggest son. 'Hue Independence, or death! ( 1700 - 1822 )' In 1700, Portugalball signed the Treaty to hell, and started to expand the now minor Brazilball's territories, Spainball didn't care about it, and Brazil started to get even more huge and rich, ... In the mid of 1800, Franceball was raping everyone in Europe, Portugal was scared about this, so he fled to his son's clay, and turned him into part of the Portuguese Empire. However, Brazilball was inspired by the colonies rebelling against their fathers after the Liberal Revolution, so he decided a plan to attack his father and become a fully independent country. In September 7 of 1822, Brazilball attacked his father and kicked him of his clay and became Brazilian Empireball. 'Imperial Days ( 1822 - 1889 )' In his early days as an independent country, Brazilball was already of stronk, raping a lot of neighbors such as Argentinaball and his son Uruguayball (A.K.A Cisplatinaball), and a lot of rebellious provinces. In 1851, it won the Platinean war against Argentinaball In the mid of 1864, Paraguayball tried to invade him, Brazilball then, formed an alliance with Argentinaball and Uruguayball, and together they defeated Paraguayball. After this, he became even more stronger, even challenging UKball to a war. He had years of glory, and in November 15, 1889 throughout a coup d'état he became the First Brazilian Republic with the (coup d'etat) Proclamation of the Republic. 'First Republic (1889 - 1930') Initially, the republic was a centralized and authoritarian military dictatorship, ruled by the perpetrators of the coup. In 1891, a new constitution created the United States of Brazilball, a democratic state. However, this democracy was just an illusion, as the presidency alternated between rural landowners from São Pauloball and Minas Geraisball. In order to maintain this political scheme, elections were frequently rigged and, in rural areas, people were even forced to vote on a specific candidate. However, after an economic crisis caused by excessive amounts of coffee and popular discontent with the falsified elections, a revolution erupted. 'Vargas Regime ( 1930 - 1945 )' In 1930, after killing some dolphins, Brazilball was at war with himself in a revolution that would depose the original republic, and be replaced with a totalitarian dictatorship led by one Getulio Vargas. During WW2, Vargas initially adopted a neutral stance, but shifted to the allied powers after some Brazilian ships were sunk by German submarines. During this time, Brazilball contributed to the war effort by providing a small expeditionary force to fight in Italyball. 'Second Republic (1946 - 1964)' After the end of the war, Vargas would not remain in the presidency for too long. He was deposed and, in 1946, democracy returned to Brazil. This, however, would be Brazilball's most unstable days, with only two of the presidents serving their full terms. Vargas attempted to return to power, but committed suicide due to political pressure. It was also during this era that Brasiliaball was built. 'Military dictatorship (1964 - 1985)' Using the pretext of removing commies, the military staged a coup and took power. Initially, the officers wanted to give power back to the civilians once the mess was cleaned, but a hardline faction of the army wanted to stay in power. Thus, the dictatorship issued many authoritarian institutional acts that strengthened its power and sided with USAball during the Cold War. However, many communists were unsatisfied with the new regime and started numerous guerillas. It was only with the "election" of the last two military presidents, who were also reformists, that democracy began to return gradually to Brazil. It was also during the military regime that the country's biggest economic growth happened, although many think that, in the long term, this caused more harm than good to Brazilball. 'Modern Days' After the proclamation of the republic, he became a more peaceful country, giving 0% to wars, only caring about HUE. In WW2 he raped Kingdom of Italyball and some Nazi Germanyballs too. He had a little conflict with France. Today, Brazilball is stronk in soccer, and will continue with his HUE until the end of the universe, but he is poor now. He loves the 2016 RIO games. It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about HUE and HUELITCS (political memes). Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Angolaball- Brother. I have a lot of descendants of Angolans immigrants in my clay ... Well, I think that "immigrants" can't be the right word but the most politically correct word to ... well... how I can say it without being politically incorrect? *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! * Armeniaball - I received immigrants from him in the late 20th century during his genocide (who I recognize) and friend of Lebanon. * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. You also helped to save my brother from that guy, thank you! * Belgiumball - Brother, he look like is so cute! I know that feel SO MUCH about got eliminated by France and never forget 2002 World Cup... HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!! Ah wait... you defeated me in 2018!!! * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Canadaball: The brother of Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers Australiaball and USAball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? Teach me to curl like you, and I'll teach you the power of the HUE in return. (why do you do not enter in our Latin american group? Yuo are of half cheese) * Cape Verdeball - Cute brother. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina. * Chinaball - My best economical partnership and another member of BRICS * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends. BTW my coffee its better. * Cubaball - Cuba open a port with my huelp. * Franceball: Aunt, even though you are a surrendering coward, thanks for the help with the satellite. Thank you for defeating Belgiumball for me and congratulations on winning 2018 FIFA World Cup. Next time, stop surrender plox. (don't mess with my lobster) * Guinea-Bissauball - Beggar Brother * Iraqball - Trade partner. * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games. I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). He taught me judo; * Latviaball - He created Chocolates Kopenhagen on my clay! * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. Our president is of Lebanese ancestry. * Lithuaniaball - He taught me how to paint, Lasar Segall lived on my clay. * Macauball: Rich brother, a little kawaii. * Malaysiaball: I dont know about this guy but he hates Indonesiaball for culture stealing unlike me hating for raping my brother. Geez thanks and the culture should belonged to you not that filthy rapist! * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also have the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. Anyway, thank you for defeating Germanyball in world cup * Mozambiqueball - Violent Brother * Netherlandsball: Padrasto. Pernambucoball is of son of Dutch. Never forget 1994 and 1998 World Cup! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! * Palestineball: I recognize him a lot. DAMN ZIONISTS!!! We will support you Palestine. * Portugalball: Pai. Majority of meu population is descendant of Portuguese. Gib back my gold! * Polandball - Hates Damn nazi and Fucking commie too, I have so many Polish descendants in Paraná. * Sao Tome and Principeball - A brother, I think HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!!!!! * South Koreaball - Impeachment buddy who lives in the far east. She just removed Park just like I removed Dilma. She also removed that guy from 2018 FIFA World Cup, thank you. She taught me taekwondo. * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Uruguayball: Son/cousin I had (and also Rebelious State)(remove weed). * USAball - I have known him since the 19th century, before he became a superpower, at that time he was more humble. Now he has become a rich guy with many "friends". The majority of these "friends" are false friends, because he is rich, powerful, and have a dangerous bomb, but people do not say anything. We are true friends.. we even fought against the Nazis together. Today he is enemy of some members of BRICS sooo maybe Neutral... To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the USA, Russia and China at the same time. * Swedenball- Good friend. He gives very good fighter jets from SAAB. He tried to defeat this fool, but he failed. Anyway, thanks for trying. * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He is also the creator of football... thank you. Neutral * Germanyball - I have several descendants of Germans living in the states of Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball. FUCK YOU, 7-1 I will never forget! Wait... got my revenge in 2018! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! Gib car (Volkswagen, Audi and BMW) and attend parties plox!!! But remove beer, the negócio is Cachaça!!! * Iranball - We have good relations since 2010, but she destroyed years of good relations. * Israelcube - I have several descendants of Jews living in my country (like Henry Sobbel and Silvio Santos), I know what you feel so much about Holocaust... he let me use his clay for making soap operas and thanks for hating That guy..., but stop calling me as "diplomatic dwarf" and leave Palestine alone!!! * Paraguayball - HE HATES ME BECAUSE OF MY GLORIOUS VICTORY ON PARAGUAYAN WAR, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!! But he sell really cheaps things! But he removed Lugo, another impeachment buddy. * Turkeyball - I like Turkish culinary and he hates Syria too, BUT STOP BULLYING MY FRIENDS AND NEVER FORGET 2002 WORLD CUP!!! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! REMOVE KEBAB Enemies * Argentinaball - HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE YOU IS OF SO BAD, YOU THINK YOU CAN INTO WHITENESS, HUEHUEHUE I IS OF MUCH BETHER THAN YOU, I’M THE THIRD MOSTLY WHITE COUNTRY IN THE WORLD !!! HUEHUEHUE!!! YOU CAN'T INTO WINNING TROPHIES IN FUTEBOLL SINCE 90s. PELÉ>>>>>>> MARADONA! We can also into female leadership... * Nazi Germanyball and Kingdom of Italyball - I'VE DEFEATED YUO BOTH IN WORLD WAR 2! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE. REMOVE NAZISM AND REMOVE FASCISM!!! * Dominican Republicball - STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!! * FARCball - 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE, HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF THE AMERICAS, YOUR STUPID COMMIE!!! * French Guianaball - Ãoxluss! * Indonesiaball - FUCK YOU ASIAN HITLER, DICTATOR, HE RAPED MY BROTHER!!, AND HATES MY SON * ISISball - HE TRIED TO F*DER ME IN MEU BEAUTIFUL OLYMPICS IN RIOOOOOO????? REMOVE TERRORISM!!! WE HAVE A LOT OF MORE FUCKING VIOLENCE ON YOUR COUNTRY WE DONT NEED MORE * North Koreaball - EVERYBODY HATES HIM, SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA! AND... HUEHEUEHUEHUE!!! YOUR MISSLES NOT EXPLODES HERE IN SOUTH AMERICA!!! * Kosovoball - You are not a country, Kosovo is Serbia, merda! * PTball - FUCK YUO, LULA AND DILMA WORST PRESIDENTS EVER!!! REMOVE BRAZILLIAN COMMIE!!! * Soviet Unionball - DIE IN HELL WITH YOUR DAMN KGB!!! REMOVE COMMIE!!! * Sulball - NO INDEPEDENCE FOR YOU!!! * Syriaball - STOP BULLYING MY KEBAB FRIEND!!! REMOVE ASSAD DINASTIA!!! * Venezuelaball - Why do your FUCKING immigrants arrives in Roraimaball every day??? THIS IS ALL YOUR BLAME!!! YOUR COMMUNIST DICTATOR OF MERDA, REMOVE MADURO!!! AND STOP COMPLAINING, LULA WILL REMAIN IN JAIL! Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic strips, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also he was a territory of Bolivia who get out of home, but later joined to Brazil in 1903. * Alagoasball * Amapáball * Amazonasball (Brazil) - He is the biggest rain forest son of Brazil. Brazilball likes to cut his jungles down and pollute them with smoke and factories. He is owner of the world famous Amazon river and the capital and largest cityball is Manausball (a big industrial metropole inside the Amazon Forest). Most of the time he is portrayed as a South American native, using 3ball headdresses for example. * Bahiaball - Is the laziest son of Brazilball. He is the Brazilball son with the highest relative number of 8balls and the one with the greatest influence of the African culture. All the other Brazilball sons call him and know that he's the most lazy ball of the entire world. * Cearáball - Is the most funniest son of Brazil. Cearáball considers himself the funniest ball in the world, always making jokes at any moment. From time to time he does stand-up shows and invites everyone to watch. * Brasiliaball- Is the Federal District of Brasil, where is the capital Brasília. Is the most important son of the family. But is the most hated from his siblings, and he is acused of corruption and robbery * Espírito Santoball - His name means "Holy Spirit" in Portuguese. Espírito Santo likes doves, seafood, fruits and much more. But sometimes he gets angry with other Brazillball sons because they call him irrelevant. * Goiásball - He is the son of Brazilball that is a farmer. When he is not in his farm, he is singing Sertanejo music (Brazilian country music). * Maranhãoball * Mato Grossoball - Also known as the "Texasball" of Brazil. He has the largest bovine herd in Brazil, and has a huge cotton and soya production. * Mato Grosso do Sulball * Minas Geraisball * Paráball * Paraíbaball * Paranáball Another rebel son of Brazilball, along with Rio Grande do Sulball and Santa Catarinaball. It's often called "Brazillian Russia" because of some very strange things. * Pernambucoball - Is the eldest son of Brazil. * Piauíball - Is the son who suffers with the most high temperatures. * Rio de Janeiroball - Is the most famous and turistic son. * Rio Grande do Norteball * Rio Grande do Sulball- Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (in 19th century and early 20th century rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they ended up getting aculturated and coming back a little "different"). * Rondôniaball - Is the son who suffer with territorial disputes. * Roraimaball- Is the son who recieves a lot of venezuelan imigrants * Santa Catarinaball- Yet another rebel son of Brazilbal. Loves things related to Germanyball, especially germanic names. * São Pauloball- Is the richest son of Brazilball. Also, have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball * Sergipeball * Tocantinsball- Is the youngest son of Brazil. * Uruguayball- (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the child that Brazilian Empireball (and Argentina) had. He left home in 1828 to live near of your parent. (Uruguayball's reply: Brazil isn't my padre... My padre is Spain. Yo was already declared independence from Spain and was using the name "Liga Federal"... pero Brazil and Uncle Portugal invaded my clay!!! He is mi primo cousin) Family Parents/Guardians * 4ball- Ancestor * 3ball- Ancestor * 2ball - Ancestor * Middle Eastern 4ball- Ancestor * 8ball - Ancestor * 1ball - Ancestor (Because of Japanese imigrants and descendents) * Gaulball - Ancestor * Germaniaball - Ancestor * Ancient Greeceball - Ancestor * Holy Roman Empireball - Ancestor * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Granduncle * Suebiball - Grand-Stepfather * Visigothic Kingdomball - Grand-Stepfather * Umayyadball - Kebab Grand-Stepfather * Portugalball - Father * Netherlandsball - Stepfather/Adoptive Uncle * Andorraball - Uncle * Austriaball - Adoptive Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Germanyball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Spainball - Aunt * Switzerlandball - Adoptive Uncle * UKball - Adoptive Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle Siblings * Angolaball - Adoptive Brother * Cape Verdeball - Adoptive Brother * East Timorball - Adoptive Brother * Guinea-Bissauball - Adoptive Brother * Macauball - Adoptive Brother * Mozambiqueball - Adoptive Brother * Japanball - "Adoptive Brother" (technically just a great friend ... a bro) Cousins * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Argentinaball - Cousin * Boliviaball - Cousin * Chileball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Costa Ricaball - Cousin * Cubaball - Cousin * Cyprusball - Second cousin * Dominican Republicball - Cousin * Ecuadorball - Cousin * El Salvadorball - Cousin * Equatorial Guineaball - Cousin * French Guianaball - Cousin * Gibraltarball - Cousin * Guatemalaball - Cousin * Greeceball - Second cousin * Haitiball - Cousin * Hondurasball - Cousin * Mexicoball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Nicaraguaball - Cousin * Panamaball - Cousin * Paraguayball - Cousin * Peruball - Cousin * Philippinesball - Cousin * Puerto Ricoball - Cousin * Surinameball - Stepbrother/Cousin * Uruguayball - Cousin/Adoptive Son * USAball - Cousin * Venezuelaball - Cousin Sons * Acreball * Alagoasball * Amapáball * Amazonasball (Brazil) * Bahiaball * Cearáball * Brasiliaball * Espírito Santoball * Goiásball * Maranhãoball * Mato Grossoball * Mato Grosso do Sulball * Minas Geraisball * Paráball * Paraíbaball * Paranáball * Pernambucoball * Piauíball * Rio de Janeiroball * Rio Grande do Norteball * Rio Grande do Sulball * Rondôniaball * Roraimaball * Santa Catarinaball * São Pauloball * Sergipeball * Tocantinsball * Uruguayball (I wanted you be a part of me and that I'm better then them in Futebol hue never stoled yuo from me hue.) How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw some hue (optional) #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib monies plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE for HUE Life *Come to Brazil ! *Algum BR ? *HUEHUE BR *Foda-se(f*ck it) *EAE MEN KK *I HAVE 5 WORLD CUPS *Deixe me ir, preciso andar, vou por aí a procurar, sorrir para não chorar (Brazilball when sad) *We are the country of memes and ´´ZUEIRA HUEBR´´ *The Brazilian needs to be studied *Brazilian never give up Gallery Artwork MnpH0hG.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya File:Brasilball_by_itoxic22-dbzf2nr.png File:Brazil_with_hat.png|Brazil with a hat Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies Brazilball Map 2018.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Cobra_pb.png Brazilball_Wins.png|Made by DarkRedJay Brazil_on_war.png Comics L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png Hue....png Brasil HUE.jpg Germany kidding.png How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Expectations.jpg Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Brazilball_Comic.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Reich and Roll.jpg America's Flying Machine.jpg Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png No One Listens.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png No Letter K.png Can Into Eurozone.png Ples com to barsil.jpg Comic of Börk.jpeg VdW6N0p.png Links *Facebook page zh:巴西球 Category:South America Category:Christian Category:Brazilball Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:America Category:World Cup Host Category:Wine Category:Pizza Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:China allies Category:India Allies Category:USA allies Category:ISISball Haters Category:Hue Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Blue Green Yellow White Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Latin America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Republic Category:Anti Israel Category:Characters Category:Countryballs